


A Million Dollar Ghost Found

by HopelessDreamer82



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: But I figured we should add it, Danny Whump, Danny cusses in this, Danny gets fucked up, Fuck Butch Hartman, GOOD GUY VLAD, Gen, Hurt Danny, I Don't really know what I am doing, I Should Know, I don't know what is canon and what isn't anymore, It has been a while since I have watched it, It isn't really important to the plot at all, Let Danny Say Fuck 2021, Like injured, My First AO3 Post, Not Canon Compliant, OC Ghost Hunter - Freeform, Sam is a lesbian, Set around beginning of season 2-ish, Sorry if the formatting sucks, Teens cuss a fuckton, Though in this he was never really that bad, Vlad gets redeemed, Vlad helps Danny, Vlad is less of a dick, also, but here we are, he is a Teenager, more like a mentor/apprentice relationship, no beta we die like danny, not romantic - Freeform, probably, redeemed vlad, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessDreamer82/pseuds/HopelessDreamer82
Summary: “A million dollars?” The ghost hunter mumbled, looking at the bounty offer, “Just for one ghost?” Dante stared at the picture of the ghost in question. It had white hair, glowing green eyes and was wearing what looked to be a white and black jumpsuit with a DP insignia.A strange, brutal, ghosthunter hears about the million dollar bounty, and goes to Amity Park to capture Danny. The bounty says he needs to be "alive". The stranger tracks the bounty back to a one Vladimir Masters, and shows up at his doorstep with a chained and injured Danny Phantom, beaten within an inch of his life, but still barely gripping the threads of consciousness enough to stay in ghost form. Vlad sees this and is upset. He had hurt Danny before, but never to this degree. He had only meant to teach the boy, or to have a son of his own. He never would hurt him this badly. The stranger demands the money, but Vlad refuses. The stranger goes to take Danny, saying that if he does not get the money, Vlad does not get the ghost boy. Vlad lets his eyes flash red and his fangs show.Hurt/Comfort, Mentor/Apprentice relationship.Set at the beginning of season 2-ish. IDK it’s been awhile since I have actually watched the show.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom soared through the sky lazily, with one earbud in. He was tired, but he didn’t want to go home yet. His parents were on the other side of town on “ghost patrol”. Jazz was at home, writing her college application essay. Valerie and him had a current truce. He closed his eyes as he floated on his back, high enough so that he was above the light posts and most of the trees, but close enough to the ground that he could hear if anyone shouted for him. He was paying attention to his ghost sense. But not much else. If he bumped into a building at this speed, nothing would happen, he would just change direction. He sighed and took his phone out to change the song. Achilles Come Down began to play and Danny began to hum along to the tune before putting his phone into a pocket of his suit. Danny smiled as he got to relax for the first time in a while. That was, until something fiery slammed into him. It pushed him into the wall of a building and his head hit the brick with a loud crack. Danny then hit the ground and his earbud was ripped from his phone and ear, laying forgotten on the ground next to him. Danny’s vision blurred slightly and his head pounded. Danny felt the back of his head, his glove was stained green as he pulled his hand away.

“Who the fuck are you?” Danny asked the man who had attacked him. “You aren’t a Guy in White?” The stranger let out a hallowed laugh as he leveled his weapon with Danny’s chest.

“No, I’m not.” The strange ghost hunter smiled before pulling the trigger. Electricity shot from the weapon and hit Danny square in his chest. Danny screamed out in pain, his body convulsing. As the electricity faded, Phantom layed there, gasping for breath. The ghost hunter watched this, curiosity sparking in his dark eyes. Ghosts don’t need to breathe. And yet, the entity before him was most definitely a ghost. And it was breathing. The hunter shook his head. He had seen weirder in his life. Besides, this bounty was worth one million dollars. Dante didn’t care what this being was capable of. Though, it would be a lie if Dante said he wasn’t curious.

“Leave me alone!” The spectral entity threw a fiery green orb of ectoplasm at the hunter and attempted to turn intangible to escape, but the hunter was too fast. The weapon in Dante’s hands fired and Phantom let out another guttural screech of pain. Danny had to focus on keeping his ghost form together as his body shuddered and seemed to want to tear itself apart to leave his human form behind. Danny was reminded of Vlad’s electric powers, but this was not the same. Before the pain had faded from his body, Danny had a glowing cuff clasped onto his wrist. He tried to pull away but the electricity had left him weak.

“What?” Danny tried to growl menacingly as he recovered from the newest attack on his nervous system, but his voice cracked with pain. He tried to turn his arm intangible to escape the metal, but his powers didn’t work.

“I’m sure you don’t need me to explain to you what that little thing does.” Dante crowed.  
Danny tried to fly, tried to throw an ectoblast, to use any of his powers, but none of them worked.

“Shit.” Danny mumbled, standing and getting ready for an unfair fight. “What, you know you can’t take me on if I have my powers?” Danny taunted. Dante smiled.

“Your schoolhouse taunts don’t affect me.” Dante walked up to Phantom, throwing his electricity weapon to the side. It clattered to the ground and the hunter smiled. "Let's have some fun, ghost."

“What do you want from me?” Danny asked before Dante swung at him. Danny dodged once, but the ghost hunter was expecting his dodge. Danny was hit in the chest and he stumbled backwards.

“I want the bounty.” Dante rasped. Danny’s eyes widened. He hadn’t worried about the bounty for several weeks. “However, right now I want to see what you are made of.”  
Should I run? Should I try to hide and change back? Should I try to fight? I don’t have my powers, what if I can’t turn back? Danny’s mind raced. When the hunter stepped towards the ghost, Danny quickly decided to try to escape so he could try to get the cuff off his arm, or even just try to change back. He sprinted away, weaving through the streets. A few people gave him weird looks, seeing Phantom running instead of flying, but they moved out of his way, expecting a powerful ghost attack. Danny glanced behind himself to see his pursuer way too close to him for Danny to hide and change back in time, and he didn’t even know if he could turn back at all.  
The ghost hunter was much faster than Danny was. The hunter was catching up. Danny attempted to take an alleyway shortcut, but he was blocked off by the hunter. Dante brandished a knife that glowed with faint ghostly energy.

“It’s a pity, I had wished you had put up more of a fight, but then again, I do want my money.”

“Vlad won’t give you the money!” Danny blurted, trying to stall for time, clawing at the cuff on his wrist to try to get it off.

“Oh, so you do know who is paying for your capture.” Dante said, spinning his knife in his hand. He grinned at the fear in his prey’s eyes. To Danny, it reminded him of Skulker. The look in Dante’s eyes was the same as the one Danny would see with the Ghost Zone’s “greatest hunter”.

“I wonder what Masters wants with you.” Dante mumbled aloud. Once again, Dante’s eyes were drawn to the ghost’s chest, which was currently heaving with fearful breaths.

“Does he want to show you off like a lion in a zoo, or does he want you caged all for himself? Or did you do something to the man and now he wants revenge? I can tell you are unique from the fact that you breathe, but there must be more than just that. One million dollars for a ghost that is only special because it breathes. No, there has to be something else. Maybe, I might be merciful if you tell me.” Dante was close enough now that Danny could smell his breath and the knife was far too close for Danny’s comfort. Danny tried to phase through the wall, but the cuff on his wrist stopped him from doing so. That damned cuff. This was his last chance. Danny attempted to leap to the side, but the knife was already swinging for its mark. It hit Danny’s abdomen and embedded itself in his flesh. Danny let out a sharp yell of pain. Fucking Ancients that hurt. Danny thought, but he knew he had suffered worse before. He had fought through worse pain than this, and he would do it again.

The hunter pulled his knife back and released a steady pouring of green ectoplasm out from the wound over the ghost’s stomach. Rings of light began to form around Phantom’s midsection, where his wound was. Is it attempting to heal itself? The ghost hunter wondered in his mind. At the same time, Danny thought, Huh, so I can transform with this stupid cuff on. Good to know. The rings dissipated. Danny knew then that if he could possibly reach safety, he could then transform. However, reaching safety would be the hard part.

Danny clutched his wound with one hand as he swung his other in a punch at his attacker. Dante deflected it and Danny took off as fast as he could. However, being powerless with a stab wound in his abdomen really slowed the halfa down.

“You are stubborn, I’ll give you that.” Dante purred.

Phantom ran, but with the cuff on his wrist, he lost his superhuman strength and his speed was diminished, even without the stab wound.  
As he ran, Danny desperately searched for somewhere he could escape to where he could change without the hunter to see him. He didn’t get his chance, however. A net like rope wrapped itself around his legs. Danny let out a short shout of surprise before his face slammed onto the concrete ground. He groaned before pulling himself up and hurriedly trying to untangle the rope from his legs. A glance upwards showed him that Dante was walking up to him, not at all in a rush.

“Leave me alone!” Phantom shouted again. “Please!”

“I already told you, I want my money.” Dante kicked the ghostly teen down as Phantom tried to sit up. Danny rolled over onto his hands and knees. Danny was kicked again, this time in his ribs. Danny wheezed out a breath and clutched his wound over his stomach. Blood pooled beneath him, glowing slightly a toxic green. Danny threw a weak kick, not ready to give up, but Dante caught it and shoved Danny’s foot away.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante brings Danny to Vladamir Masters for his bounty. Things do not go the hunter's way.

Vlad heard a knock at his door. He groaned in annoyance and opened his door to an unexpected sight. A stranger stood on his doorstep with Daniel laying at his feet, chained and injured. Toxic green ectoplasm, Daniel’s ectoplasm, seeped out onto the steps of Vlad’s mansion. Daniel was struggling to keep his eyes open, just barely gripping the threads of consciousness enough to stay in ghost form. However, when Danny raised his eyes to meet Vlad’s, Vlad gasped. Daniel’s normally vibrant neon green eyes were dull in color and clouded with fear and pain. His fearful eyes were nearly filled with tears and Daniel was shaking. Shaking. Vlad had never seen the boy so scared in his half-life.   
“I have brought you the Million Dollar Ghost, Vladimir Masters.” The stranger boasted. Vlad had nearly forgotten the man was there with how surprised he was with Daniel’s appearance.   
“Err...Yes.” Vlad said, slowly tearing his eyes away from the child bleeding out on the ground. Danny’s brilliant white hair was matted and stained green with his ectoplasmic blood.   
“And…” The stranger probed, “My money?” There was no way Vlad was going to give this man a million dollars for what he did to Daniel. Vlad had hurt Danny, yes, but never like this. Never this badly. Vlad just wanted to teach the boy a lesson. Vlad just wanted a family. He would never do this. Except he had. Vlad thought. This was all his fault. He was so caught up in making his old college rival look like a fool, he had offered a million dollars for Daniel’s capture. Vlad knew that the ghost hunters that would come would be incompetent and would only keep Danny busy, not hurt him. But this stranger had nearly ended Danny for the bounty. Vlad thought quickly for a response when he realized that he had been silently mulling this over with the strange ghost hunter looking at him expectantly.   
“What did you do to him? I specified that I wanted him alive.” Vlad sputtered out, losing his normal smoothness of tone.  
“It is alive. I normally reduce my prey to its cores when collecting bounties. This thing is lucky I found it interesting.” The hunter growled, but Vlad could only focus on the ‘it’ and ‘thing’ the man had said. Vlad held back his anger just enough to keep his eyes from flashing crimson. Vlad felt his fangs poke into his lip. “Now, my money.” The stranger demanded. Vlad had to wait a moment for his fangs to retreat back into his gums before he could respond.  
“No.”   
“No?” The man was growing angry. Too bad. Vlad was angrier.  
“No!”  
“If I don’t get my money, you don’t get the bounty!” Dante snarled, yanking on the chain around Danny. The teen let out a pained moan, and Vlad didn’t miss the tear dripping down Daniel’s cheek. Around Danny’s midsection, a flash of light was flickering. Danny was losing consciousness and he would soon be forced to change into his human form in front of this hunter.   
“If you don’t leave the boy here right now, you will regret it.” Vlad growled, letting his fangs show this time.   
“What the hell are you?” The hunter asked, releasing the chain to reach for a weapon. Vlad knocked the weapon out of his hand with a pink ray of energy. Vlad let his eyes glow scarlet red before letting his black transformation rings wash over him. The hunter’s dark eyes widened in fear and he stumbled backwards.   
"You will die for what you have done!" Vlad growled in anger, letting his eyes glow brightly in what he called his 'scary eyes'. Vlad floated easily and let a pink orb of energy form in his hand. The man began to hurry away, trying to save himself from Vlad’s rage. It was not going to work. Vlad released the energy and it hit the hunter’s back. The man hit the ground and did not get up. He was breathing, but the stench of burning human flesh tingled the insides of Vlad’s nostrils. He had forgotten how fragile regular mortals were. He could not bother worrying about the hunter. He had to help the young boy dying on his front step.   
Danny was laying on something hard. He could feel the wetness of his ectoplasm trailing thickly from his abdomen. The pain was fading as his consciousness began to recede. Danny was trying his best to still hold on to his ghost form and his consciousness. He could hear the hunter faintly shouting something. Then someone yelled something in response. Was that...Vlad? Danny could barely open his eyes. When he finally did, he could see Plasmius over him with what seemed to be worry in his eyes. Was he dreaming?   
“It’s ok, Little Badger. It will be ok. You are safe.” Vlad’s voice was faint, despite him being right next to Danny. Danny decided that he was dreaming and let go.   
Vlad saw Daniel’s eyes lock with his own for a moment and gently spoke to him while trying to undo the chains around Danny’s wrists. The boy’s eyes gently closed and the ring of light flashed around his midsection and left behind his human form. White hair turned black and the green ectoplasm leaking from his wound began to mix with red.   
“No no no no come on, Little Badger.” Vlad mumbled to the unconscious halfa. He finally got the chains off and lifted Danny. He was always unusually light compared to others his age. Vlad wasted no time in changing form and he turned himself and the boy in his arms intangible. He flew through the floors of his home until he got to his lab. Vlad cleared off a table and laid Danny down before getting to work on first aid, silently thanking the Ancients that he decided to take a few medical classes during his college days.


	3. Chapter Three

Danny woke up, but he did not open his eyes. His entire body felt numb for a few moments, then a wave of pain jolted through him. He involuntarily let out a small pained noise and tried to open his eyes. It was difficult at first, but he finally peeled his eyelids open. Everything was bright and blurry and he blinked to clear his vision. He recognized the setting around him as Vlad’s lab. Why am I here? Danny silently asked himself. He tried to sit up and immediately regretted it. His abdomen exploded with pain and he hissed out a curse. For a moment, Danny wondered what the Zone Vlad had hit him with. Then he remembered what had happened. That stranger had taken away his powers, stabbed him, and beat him. Danny fuzzily remembered being taken to Vlad’s and struggling to hold onto his ghost form the entire way. By the time he had gotten to the steps of Vlad’s mansion, his vision was blurry and he was losing consciousness.   
Vlad had saved me. Danny thought incredulously. Why? Danny’s mind raced with hypothetical reasons, but he could not decide which was the most likely. Vlad hated him. Why didn’t Vlad just leave him to die. Maybe Vlad was just selfish, thinking that Danny would renounce his father and join Vlad in his evil, destructive ways. Maybe Vlad simply didn’t want to be the only of his kind again.   
Danny had no choice but to lay there, flat on his back, in his nemesis’ lab, not knowing when Vlad would return. Anxiety began to creep into Danny’s mind the longer he laid there, defenseless and injured. His only comforts were that Vlad saved him when he could have left him to die, and he wasn’t restrained to the table repurposed into a makeshift bed. Not that Vlad would have needed to strap him down. With his current injuries, Danny doubted he could even walk from where he was to the door. Where was the Frootloop, and what was he doing? It wasn’t like him to simply leave Danny alone like this.  
Danny felt along his wrist with his other hand blindly, pleasantly surprised to find that the cuff that suppressed his powers was gone. Vlad must’ve found a way to take it off while Danny had been unconscious. Having his ghost powers back, even in his human form, would be immensely helpful in healing himself. The only reason Danny hadn’t known that he had his powers back before was that his ghostly power had receded so far back into his body, it was practically unnoticeable. Danny attempted to pull his powers to the surface, but they merely bubbled up gently before falling away again.   
A door opened and Vlad walked in. Danny tried once again to sit up, but was unable to. He couldn’t move. He was helpless. He was completely at the mercy of his enemy. Danny was starting to freak out even more than before. Vlad hastily sat down what he was carrying and raced to Danny’s side.  
“No, Little Badger, it’s alright, calm down.” Vlad attempted to soothe the panicking teen.   
“What do you want with me?” Danny yelled, doing his best to shrink away, which didn’t help much.  
“Daniel, it’s ok, I’m not here to hurt you, please, you are going to hurt yourself. It’s ok.” Vlad spoke softly. Danny calmed himself down, but still looked at Vlad with a suspicion filled gaze.   
“Why?” Danny asked softly, his voice giving out.   
“I am so sorry, Danny. I never would have put out that bounty if I thought this was going to happen. I am so sorry.” Vlad spoke rapidly, brushing his hands gently through Danny’s hair to reassure him. Danny winced at the slight pain this caused from a large bruise forming on his scalp down past his hairline.   
“Why are you helping me?” Danny whispered. His voice was a bit stronger now after he swallowed down the dryness of his mouth.   
“Little Badger, I never meant to hurt you. Not this much. Never this much. I am truly sorry.” Danny went silent for a few moments, contemplating this. Vlad was a thorn in his side that never seemed to go away. The asshole continuously went after his mom, even after years of her being happily married with kids. He had kidnapped Danny several times to get what he wanted, and he tried to ruin his dad’s career, and he has used his powers to hurt Danny in the past. But Vlad had never gone this far. Vlad had made it clear that he just wanted a family. Specifically Danny’s mom, which was weird, but still. Vlad had even helped Danny defeat the Ghost King Pariah Dark, which had nearly killed Danny. He would have died if Vlad had not helped him and closed Pariah into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, sealing him away. Then again, it was Vlad’s fault that he had escaped in the first place, but Vlad had not meant for Pariah to awaken. Danny sighed, immediately wincing at how his chest and abdomen blossomed with pain in response.   
“How can I trust you?” Danny whispered, just loud enough for Vlad to hear him. Vlad looked down sadly.   
“I don’t know, Little Badger. I know I have hurt you in the past, and for that I apologize. I just wanted you to see things from my point of view. You are the only one in the entire world who is like me. I may have reacted poorly, I see that now. But I want to help you. Perhaps you may even come to like me.” Vlad gave Danny a small smile.  
“What, so you will force me to renounce my father so you can marry my mom?” Danny asked angrily, gathering strength.   
“Daniel, I was foolish to do that, I understand, but you must see things from my perspective. Of course I hate your father.”  
“Why? All because he married my mom?”   
“No, Daniel, you don’t understand.”  
“What don’t I understand, Vlad? That you think my father is an idiot who stole the girl from you?”  
“Your father’s idiocy is what killed me! It’s what killed you as well! Don’t you understand that?!” Vlad suddenly exploded, anger spiking at his words. Danny went silent for a moment, letting Vlad’s words sink in.   
“Dad isn’t the one who killed me.” Danny spoke after that moment.  
“What?” Vlad asked with sincerity, “He is the one who built the portal to turn on from the inside.”  
“Sam is the one who killed me. She is the one who convinced me to go into the portal in the first place. I never would have gone in there by myself.” Danny confessed.  
“Manson?” Vlad asked.  
“Yeah. But I forgave her. Why can’t you forgive my father?” It was Vlad’s turn to fall silent this time. When he finally spoke again, his eyes glazed over with tears. It was strangely uncharacteristic of Vlad to Danny.  
“They abandoned me, Little Badger. They were my best friends, and they forgot about me. I was in the hospital after the accident for years. And did they ever visit me, their supposed ‘best friend’? Not even once. I lost everything to your father’s idiocy. My friends, my life, my humanity. Do you have any idea what that felt like?”   
“I’m sorry.” Danny spoke softly, though not because of his injuries. His voice cracked with sincerity, “I never realized… I didn’t think… Ancients, I am sorry.” For the first time in his life, Danny actually understood the one he believed to be his enemy, and realized that his enemy was really just a broken man trying to get back what he had lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope that I can get the next chapter done by next week, but no promises.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for such a late update! Life happens, and so does writers block. Thanks for reading, though, and I hope you like this!

Danny was finally able to sit up, with the help of Vlad. The stab wound on his stomach had been stitched and wrapped in gauze while he was unconscious, but it made it hard to move. Whatever that hunter had stabbed him with healed much slower than his other injuries. The bruise on his head had already faded to an ugly yellowish color. Many of his other small bruises and cuts had healed while he was unconscious.   
“What are we going to tell my parents?” Danny asked, “If I don’t get home by curfew, they are going to get worried.”  
“Well, I’m sure they would be more worried about your stab wound.”   
“I’ve hidden injuries from them before, it’ll be fine.” Danny shrugged it off, then winced at how it pulled at his stitches.   
“It’s still only Saturday. I’m sure if I called them, they would let you stay for at least the weekend.” Vlad offered. Danny rolled his eyes.  
“Fine. But what about school on Monday?”   
“If you are feeling well enough to go, I can let you go with a doctor's note saying for you not to do any extraneous activity. If not, I am sure I can get you out of class, though you will most likely have to do some makeup work.”  
“What will you tell my parents about me missing school? I already have enough tardies and absences from ghost fighting. If I miss much more, they won’t let me graduate.”  
“I’m sure a note and a valid reason will be much better in the eyes of the School Board over an unexcused absence.” Vlad reasoned. “And your father is infatuated with me for some unknown reason. I’m sure he will accept that I want to spend some more time with my godson. Even if it does intrude on school work.”  
“And Amity? I can’t leave it undefended.”  
“I’m sure Miss Valerie Grey can cover for you for a few days. It is just the weekend, after all. It’s better than you trying to fight in your current state. You would be down before the first punch is thrown.”  
“You don’t know that.” Danny countered, ever trying to be the hero.   
“Yes. I do. You struggled to sit up just a few minutes ago. And I’m not trying to insult your strength, despite what your foolish hero complex may tell you, so don’t try to let me bruise your pride. I am simply stating that with your current injury, you are not as powerful as you normally would be.”  
“I do not have a hero complex.” Danny scoffed.   
“You have a bigger hero complex than Robin Hood.” Vlad deadpanned back. Danny rolled his eyes, but dropped the subject.   
“So, do you agree?” Vlad prompted after a few moments in silence.   
“Agree?” Danny replied, confused.   
“Agree to stay with me for this weekend. I realize I cannot force you to stay here, not without putting you in potential harm. Though you put yourself in more harm to leave.”  
“I will stay. But if I find that Amity is in trouble in my absence, you have better not try to stop me.”  
“Only the amount that is healthy. But if it is something that Miss Grey cannot handle on her own, I will go to Amity Park and fight in your stead.”  
“You would do that?” Danny asked.  
“I am not the villain you wish I am.” Vlad said softly. Danny opened his mouth to deny that he wanted Vlad to be a villain, to say anything, but he found himself closing his mouth again. Vlad was right. Danny wanted Vlad to be evil. It would be so much easier if he was. But he wasn’t. Danny had only realized it today. There was a bit of guilt because of it.   
“Now, you need to rest.” Vlad told him.  
“I’m rested. I’ve been unconscious for who knows how long.”  
“Only a few hours. Though, if you insist, I suppose I will allow you to walk around the castle, with supervision, of course.”   
“What, you don’t trust me not to uncover your secrets?”  
“I don’t trust you not to overexert yourself in an attempt to prove to yourself that you are not injured that bad. Spoiler alert: you are.” Vlad said with a hint of fatherly annoyance bleeding through his words.   
“I don’t need a babysitter.”   
“You’re right. It’s more like an orderly.”  
“That’s worse and you know it, asshole.” Danny growled, but his glare was shadowed by a small smile.   
“Didn’t your parents teach you to respect your elders?” Vlad scolded him lightly, but he, too, had a smile flickering across his lips.   
“They told me to give respect to those who earned it.”  
“I could have just let you bleed out on my front step.”  
“Oh, yeah, have fun with that court case.”   
“You say that like I don’t know how to hide a body.”  
“Do you?”  
“Do I?” Vlad's eyebrow quirked up slightly. Danny chuckled, which ended in a sharp hiss, a hand reaching towards his abdomen. Vlad held a hand out to help him, but Danny slapped his hand away.  
“I’m fine.” Danny told him with determination edging into his voice.   
“If you say so.” Vlad shrugged. Danny didn’t respond at first, instead pushing himself up from the table. He gripped onto the edge of the table for support as he attempted to stand. Vlad seemed to want to reach out to support him better, but Danny simply shook his head.   
“I can do this.” Danny took a deep breath. Vlad shivered and rubbed his fingers together.  
“Good. It’s freezing down here.”   
“It’s cold?” Danny asked earnestly. To him, it felt perfectly fine. If anything, he felt a bit warm.  
“Yes. Freezing. I turned the air conditioner on high down here for you and your damn cold core.”   
“Oh. Thank you.” Danny said. He hadn’t noticed at first, but now that Vlad mentioned it, he could feel the chill in the air if he focused. The cold felt wonderful, his core gurgling happily now that it felt awake. Danny knew that, while he normally is quite vulnerable to heat - especially in his ghost form, when he was injured, heat affected him much worse. Not that his human body really understood this however. Fevers were dangerous for him and he has to keep his temperature down with ice packs and other cold things, instead of simply leaving the fever to break on its own. Thankfully with his ghost half, he rarely got sick anymore. Still, the danger was present, especially with his larger injuries.


End file.
